


There's a little bit more that has to be said

by Ashery24



Series: Polyamory in Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: I don't like this but here it is, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Andre likes Talbott. Well who would have thought it?
Relationships: Andre Egwu/Talbott Winger, Talbott Winger/Original Character(s)
Series: Polyamory in Hogwarts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740520
Kudos: 5





	There's a little bit more that has to be said

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I had already finished this series? Well me too :)

The misunderstandings had been resolved but the rumors had started to spread.  
Just an hour after Tulip's flight, all of Hogwarts knew about the incident.  
Half an hour later Hogwarts knew about the polyamorous relationship. Everyone knew that Joshua was dating Merula and she was dating Tulip.  
Although it was not known that Talbott was also dating Joshua since they still kept it a secret.  
And between those people who didn't know about Talbott and Joshua there was André Egwu.  
André was pacing near the Black Lake muttering to himself. He was going to do it. Today was the day. If Joshua could have a polyamorous relationship, he could confess to his crush.  
André leaned, puffing, in the shade of a tree and then, suddenly, he saw an eagle perching in the distance.  
And that same eagle became Talbott.  
André was so surprised that he couldn't help but gasp.  
Talbott turned his head suddenly, like a bird, and looked at André with a penetrating gaze. André panicked. He had screwed it up and hadn't even started talking to Talbott. This one approached and said to him, also scared:  
-Do not tell anybody  
Andre nodded quickly.  
-Talbott I...  
But before André could continue his confession, Talbott transformed and flew away.  
Andre sighed as he dropped to the foot of the tree.  
 _And now what?_

* * *

André was still sitting in the tree two hours later when Joshua appeared.  
-Talbott told me what happened- he said, sitting next to him.  
Andre looked at him, surprised.  
-Did you know that he was Animagus?  
-Yes. I found out a while ago. He helped me to be one by myself -Joshua replied, quickly becoming a crow and returning to human- But what surprises me is that he told me. I didn't know you were close.  
Andre shrugged his shoulders  
-Ravenclaw. Same year. Weshsre the room.  
Joshua nodded slowly.  
-Had not thought of that. Makes sense.  
Andre nodded, before complaining and covering his face with his hands.  
-But I've screwed it up. He won't speak to me again.  
-You did it inadvertently, right?  
-Yes...  
-Well then Talbott will forgive you. If you want I will intervene.  
-Thank you, Joshua.  
-Although...- Joshua smiled a knowing smile-...you seem overly concerned to just be roommates.  
Andre groaned.  
-I like him.  
Joshua smiled at him before patting him on the back.  
-Good luck.

* * *

"Good luck" André repeated in his mind "He has cared enough about you to warn Joshua" "You can do it"  
And then he saw Talbott. And his thoughts disappeared. He looked at him and André gathered what little courage he had left.  
-I like you. As romantically. I like you and I'm not going to tell anyone about your secret.  
Talbott looked at him, in shook.  
-I'm dating Joshua-was the only thing he could mumble  
-What?! He didn't tell me! -André started cursing Joshua with all the swear words he could think of...until Talbott grabbed his hands.  
-But I guess you already know that we are polyamorous and ...-Talbott blushed slightly-... maybe I also like you.  
Andre looked at him in shook before smiling from ear to ear.  
-Yeeessssss  
-I said maybe!


End file.
